Traditionally, an image is captured or acquired by projecting the image onto one or more photodetectors, which convert light into a current or voltage. The currents or voltages are subsequently converted to digital signals or values via, for example, one or more analog-to-digital converters. The digital values are stored together in a file, memory(-ies) and/or memory device(s) that represent the original image. In some examples, the digital values are quantized, compressed and/or encoded prior to storage.